Yui, Azusa and Aliens
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say sometimes life has unexpected twists and turns... Yui/Azusa for this! First K-On Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

I worked up this small entry for you all ^^ Have a lookie and tell me what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! The Characters in this story will probably be OOC...But that's just normal for my stories ^^;

I tried a bit of humour in here along with some serious parts...I hope you'll like.

* * *

Yui had her head in a book. Not just any book though. She hummed as she read more and more of it. "This is..." She almost fumbled her fingers over her tea cup as she read more. "Fascinating..."

Azusa looked at her critically. "That's a bit of a big word for you"

Yui giggled like she normally did. "That's something you like Azu-nyan"

Azusa felt like she knew where this was leading but tried to ignore it. "What are you doing on about?" She mumbled as she drunk her tea a little bit more.

"You like things that are big" Yui stated.

This set off a chain reaction for the four other girls; Ritsu swallowed her boiling hot tea in one go, patting her chest to cool it down, Mio went red, Mugi fell backwards on her chair trying to prevent a nosebleed and Azusa went crimson red even darker then Mio's as she tried not to do what Ritsu did.

"Sh...Shut up!" Azusa shouted/squeaked as Yui went back to her book. "Just sayin'" She carried on reading. "Hey Ritsu?"

Ritsu, upon getting the colour back into her face, looked to her. "What now?"

Yui held her book up. "Do you like the thought of Aliens? Or beings from anoth-"

Mio's scream had Ritsu/Azusa and Mugi cover their ears and Yui held up her book because she couldn't get to her ears. "DAMNIT WOMAN!" Ritsu shouted at her. "Stop doing that!"

Mio began to stutter, "B-but I d-don't l-like the thought of outer...outer..."

Yui smiled her cheeky smile. "Its okay anyway-" Mio looked at her, "Why's that?"

"I've signed up to the JDF"

It was at that moment that everyone in the club room went quiet. Azusa looked at her in disbelief. "Shoot me now..." She whispered sarcastically. "You're signing up to the MILITARY!?"

"Yeah, kinda thought it'd be good to meet Aliens, have a cuppa, eat some sweets and-"

"Yui..." Ritsu slowly stood up which got the other Senpai's attention. "Eh? Ritsu?"

Ritsu walked over to her and put the book down while it was still in Yui's hands. "Aliens don't like sweets..."

"Then tea!"

Ritsu sighed as she looked to Azusa and got a look from her that confirmed what she was thinking, "No Yui...They'll probably want to, test, you"

Yui smiled even though she seemed stupid right now to everyone else. "That's okay! I'll have you to help with that-"

Azusa leaned forwards, "She doesn't mean a written test, dummy, she's talking about an actual TEST...As in, Human Abduction Test?"

"HAT? What could be bad about wearing a hat?"

Ritsu looked to them all. "Everyone, look away a minute"

Azusa cringed but kept an eye on them both out off the corner of her eye, just to make sure Ritsu didn't try to kill Yui or something.

Ritsu on the other hand motioned for Azusa to get to Yui's other side, which she did upon noticing, Yui looking rather concerned. "Ummm...Guy's? What's..."

Ritsu sighed. "When I said Abducted...I mean they will run tests ON you...Like Asuza will show you..." She nodded solemnly at the younger one. "Don't worry, if she struggles, I'll hold her down" She saw Mio and Mugi about to look again. "If you two want nightmares you can look" The blonde and the bassist shook their heads and kept their gazes away from Yui and Azusa.

Azusa took in a very shaky breath. "I'm sorry Yui-Senpai..." She put a hand on Yui's back and slowly traced it down until Yui started to move and get uncomfortable, to which Ritsu held her in place. "Come on Guys, cut it out, I don't want a demonstration...I mean it! Hey! Let go!"

[Not writing the scene here...Just use your imaginations xD I'll be putting more...'juicy' stuff in later chapters =p]

Azusa wiped her right index and middle finger on a cloth while Yui was red in the face...Permenantly at the present time.

Ritsu sighed. "NOW do you understand?"

Yui nodded slowly as Azusa returned to her seat, also red in the face, she had never, EVER thought she would do that to Yui-Senpai but ANYTHING to get her from joining the JDF or be abducted was a good thing...Right?

"I'm still joining them"

Azusa felt a tinge of irritation whereas Ritsu was full blown livid. "What IN HELLS NAME DO YOU THINK WE DID THAT FOR!?"

Yui put a hand behind her head. "Well...I kinda liked it actually"

Azusa, was almost ALMOST out of her blush when the statement hit her ears, she went crimson red again.

"You are, NOT, joining the military Yui Hirasawa, and that's the end of it!"

Yui growled at Ritsu's comment. "I'll do what I like thank you..." She mouthed a thank you to Azusa who blinked in confusion but nodded sheepishly.

'Wait a sec...She ENJOYED that!?' Azusa thought with shivers down her spine like electricity but NOTHING compared to what Yui was about to do.

Yui got up and walked over to Azusa, before she knew what was happening, Yui had captured both Azusa's and her own First Kiss. Azusa whimpered but Yui remained strong in the kiss.

Mugi was fighting the Human emotional tidal wave of nose bleeds while Mio was whisper quiet.

Yui pulled back slightly, allowing Azusa to return to the real world, "I'll do what I like, and my Azu-nyan will be happy too. Do I make myself clear?"

Azusa slowly nodded although she was still red in the face. HER Azu-nyan!? Where had THAT come from?

 ** _[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[FOLLOWING 2 WEEKS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_**

Things had gotten slowly better and better for Azusa and Yui while Yui was studying for the military, and Aliens and cookies. Azusa and Yui had gone on a few dates and were steadily getting more and more serious but sometimes Yui would just run off or play stupid while Azusa acted like the man of the couple...Even though she was younger...Weird mix.

One Snowy afternoon, Azusa slowly walked home until she spotted Yui. "YUI!" She shouted with a smile but was confused when Yui held up her hands in a 'SHHHHH' motion. In other words: BE QUIET. She frowned. 'What's got YOUR attention now!?' She thought to herself bitterly.

Things were getting weirder and weirder...The clouds started to change from white and slightly black to pure black as Yui walked over to Azusa slowly.

"Don't say a thing." She hissed. "Just act like my girlfriend...We are making out, got it?"

Azusa blinked in shock but before she could argue or shout at Yui the older girl was already kissing her and holding her tightly...Almost as though - She didn't want to leave?

"She's around here...Definitely"

"But sir! There's nothing on the Eye-Scan!"

"Ditch the damn eye scan then! Look using their eyes! Switch to principle 97!"

"Principle 97 hasn't been used since the battle, sir, and I don't think-"

"Do I look like I care? FIND that Human girl, what's her name?"

"Yui Hirasawa. Aged...17. Keen interest in outer space...Huh...Something about-"

"Yeah, yeah, what colour hair and such?"

Azusa heard Yui suck her teeth and pull her into an alleyway. "They found me..." She hissed as Azusa growled. "What's going on?" She whispered to her. "I thought you wanted to join the JDF?"

"That's not the JDF...That's the Galactic Peacekeepers...They want to take me away Azusa...I only wanted to join the JDF because of the chance to MAYBE seen Aliens one day!"

Azusa blinked and took the opportunity to look around the corner, and luckily the Galactic Peacekeepers weren't looking, "They look like ordinary...People to me"

"You try asking them that..." Yui shivered.

A gust of wind blew around the two and started to focus on Yui who's eyes widened. "Azusa..." Yui looked down and Azusa tried to look into her eyes. "I'm here Yui" She put a hand on hers but instantly let go when an electric zap caught her off guard.

"Ow! What in...Yui? What's happening? Please...I need to know, I'm YOUR Azu-nyan remember?"

"Awww, such a beautiful sight"

Azusa looked to the voice that had cut through them both like ice against a wound on an arm.

A Man stood there with silver eyes and battered armour. From the top down he looked like a General but most of his armaments were damaged.

"I've come to give you a third option Hirasawa"

Yui looked to the man and looked at him with a critical eye. "How can I trust you?"

"You don't trust the JDF and you don't trust the Galactic Peacekeepers. Try trusting in the Crimson Phoenix Revolution and we can have you back on Earth within the hour"

Azusa stood in front of Yui.

"Azu-Nyan! Don't be stupid!" Yui shouted as Azusa shook her head. "I'm NOT leaving you here Yui! I will never leave you...So...So...You can just leave Mr Crimson Whatever!"

Yui looked between them and her eyes widened when the individual pulled out a Gun which looked so advanced that Azusa wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'll go"

Azusa looked back at Yui with pure shock in her eyes. "Yui! No!"

The Gun-Wielder put the gun away as he nodded. "Name's Joshua Mantra. You'll get to know that name over the next hour"

Yui nodded. "Let me just say goodbye"

Joshua nodded slowly. "Don't be long, we'll be teleporting you in 4 and half minutes"

Yui nodded again. "Alright just leave my girlfriend alone"

Joshua nodded and disappeared within seconds and that's when Azusa stamped on Yui's foot.

"Damnit Yui!" Azusa screamed much to Yui's both pain (thanks to the stamp) and the yelling.

Yui tried to look away but found Azusa was now staring at her rather...Sharply. "Don't you look away from me, Yui, I know what you're like! You kissed me what, twice, you tell me not to worry which of course will make me worry...I don't know what to do with you! I love you but I don't at the same time I just...ARGH!"

Yui took all of this in within seconds and tears formed in her eyes. "So, you'd rather..."

"I'd rather you were gone!"

As soon as she said it, Azusa covered her mouth as Yui turned her head to the skies. "You may as well teleport me now" She whispered to the wind and as the light was flashing in millions of different colours around her, Azusa moved to apologise when Yui put up her hand.

"Azusa Nakano" Azusa froze when Yui used her full name sternly rather then Azu-nyan with affection which she liked more. She was frozen because she had no idea Yui could be so...Authoritative?

"You've been a shining light to me for many years now...I've grown quite fond of you and even now I stand here...And you still push me into tiny little corners or act as though I don't mean much to you. I will be going for as long as what I can do...Longer then an hour basically" Yui looked down as the lights were starting to increase in pace. "I hope you figure out whether you like or love me or not...Because I have a place for you in my heart...Always have...Always will"

"Are you...B-breaking up with me?" Azusa whispered as Yui looked up and her eyes were cold...Very VERY cold which made Azusa's heart fall into her stomach. "Wha..."

"If you want to look at it like that, then yes, I am. I, Yui Hirasawa am breaking up with you Nakano Azusa. Take care here on Planet Earth..." She felt a tear fall down her face. "I'll see you in awhile...Bye, bye" She disappeared after that.

Azusa Nakano fell down onto her knees and her head was in her hands in seconds and she burst into tears. "No..No...NO!" She sobbed as she heard Ritsu and the others racing over. "AZUSA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you'll know, I'll be writing/updating a little slower in future due to the heat in the UK right now and my own brain power. Sorry in advance!

* * *

 _ **[Chapter 2]**_

Azusa had been crying for around 10 minutes since Yui disappeared out of her life. "No...No..." She whimpered as she looked to the sky again. "Please come back, I regret it Yui, I really do. Please come back, I love you for fuck's sake!" She screamed. "NO!" She screamed even louder as her throat began to hurt, tears flowing down her face.

Ritsu steadily walked nearer to the twin tailed girl. "Azusa..." She spoke in a low tone - Trying not to be the target of any 'Azusa-type drama'. "Azusa...Hey, calm down...We can talk about this and come back when Yui comes-"

Azusa shot Ritsu a rather crippling look that had the drummer stop in her words. "Ritsu-senpai...Just leave me here...I can't...I just-"

"You love her though right?"

Azusa slowly stood up and nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

Mio Akiyama and Tsumugi Kotobuki looked around several times. "Looks like those Galactic whatever's have gone" Mugi whispered and Mio nodded. "Looks like it"

Ritsu put a hand on Azusa's shoulder, making the younger girl sniff. "Look, I may not be good at this sappy, lovey dovey stuff, but I can say this - Yui will come back for you. She WILL come back for you...She loves you Azusa...I mean, you two are practically together now right?"

Azusa looked down. "I...Don't know"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Azusa looks up and sees that Ritsu was NOT joking - In any form - Unlike her but in Azusa's mind she didn't care right now. "I'll see her again...And I'll get her with a glomp of my own!" She then dismissed the thought, "Nah...I'd probably be glomped"

"She said an hour right?"

"Before she left yeah"

Azusa bit her lower lip. "That was before she said she was breaking up with me..."

Ritsu took in a deep breath and groaned, "Oooooohhhh, boy, here we go...Crocodile Tears..." Ritsu did one thing that she knew she could do that would NOT effect the feelings between Azusa and Yui:

She pulled the younger girl into a hug. "Heyyy...I kinda get where you're coming from...Shhhh..." Ritsu put her right hand on Azusa's back and rubbed it. Before Azusa knew it she was clinging to Ritsu and crying. "I...I'm sorry Ritsu-sen...pai...I..." She burst into tears as Ritsu sighed.

"I'll have to get a new shirt..." She giggled. "Carry on venting Azusa...I'll stand here"

Mio watched with a soft smile on her face while Mugi kept her eyes transfixed on the sky. "Girls?"

They all looked to Mugi who pointed upwards. "What's that?"

They all looked to where Mugi was pointing and could see several bright flashes of light in an almost dance in the sky. "That's not..."

"Normal"

Azusa jumped out of her skin and spun around. "Who in!?" She stiffened upon seeing who it was.

Ritsu slowly turned around as Azusa went stiff. "What's go-" She stopped.

"Yui?"

Standing there in a completely unknown outfit was a girl who was around Ritsu's height, with her eyes looking directly at Azusa's.

"Yui..." Azusa whispered, trying to get some kind of emotion into her. "I'm sorry...I just-"

Yui remained silent as Azusa tried to explain herself. "I just...I didn't want to live...Please don't go...I'm an emotional wreck without you...Please don't leave me here...I'd rather go with you!" Azusa tried to wrap her arms around Yui but was shocked when she couldn't.

"A...H-Hologram?"

Yui sighed and nodded her head even though her image was slightly blurry. "I'm sorry Azusa...Looks like we'll be apart for awhile longer then I thought. Everything okay so far?"

Azusa gulped. "You've only been gone ten minutes, twenty at the most"

Yui's eyes softened as she looked sad. "That's what I was afraid off. Listen carefully Azu-nyan, because I don't have time to tell you again"

Azusa and the others watched in shock/horror as Yui's right arm was pulled back against what appeared to be a wall by technology wires.

"I'm being taken to work for them. I'll be allowed to visit but I can't stay on Earth anymore...And before you ask...I'm not allowed to bring you with me"

"That's too much! I love you Yui! Did you tell them that!?"

Yui bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I didn't"

Yui sighed as several needles worked their way into her blood stream - Preventing her from moving anywhere. Her left arm also being pulled up against the wall.

"I may be able to come back if I work hard enough, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I hope to one day"

Yui sighed again as the machines started to pump some kind of dark blue liquid into her. "Goodbye Azusa..." Yui whispered as her voice broke and it sounded...Mechanical?

Yui's image began to disappear as she screamed in what could only be described as a cross between a mechanical and Human voice.

 _ **[End of Chapter 2]**_

* * *

Who's PoV (Point of View) would you guys like to see next?

Anyways, carry on writing everyone! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yui, Azusa and Aliens**_

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! But I DO own the story line and whatever OC's you may encounter! ;p

* * *

 _ **[Chapter 3]**_

It had been over 6 months and they hadn't heard a thing. Azusa walked very slowly through the streets of her hometown and sighed every 40 steps or so. Things had been unexpectedly hard since Yui left for her new life in space...

Azusa looked into the skies as she stopped by the location where Yui had been abducted.

It had been in all the newspapers; Hirasawa Yui declared missing possible abduction?

Azusa growled as the cold weather smacked against her warm skin. "Yui..." She lowered her head and carried on walking. "Sometimes, I wish you had stayed here full stop"

Several massive loud noises had Azusa out of her trance-like state and she looked in that particular direction - Her heart jumping into her throat. She began to run in the direction of the noises with only one thought in her mind:

Yui...

[Near the centre of Town]

Azusa rounded a corner and froze nearby several soldiers who ordered her to stay back. "Citizen! Its too dangerous! Get cl-" The soldier couldn't say much more as he fell to the ground dead.

Azusa backed up slowly until her body hit something...and this /thing/ felt like it was made of metal - Ready to kill her.

Azusa closed her eyes but then felt her whole body being shielded from whatever it was, she opened them to see a familiar person holding onto her.

"RITSU!"

Ritsu growled as she looked at her. "Hey kiddo" She managed to smile as more metal needle like weapons were dug into her skin. "Uggghhhaaaarrr!" She screamed as blood began to pour from her. "Azusa, run, and don't look back! You hear me!?"

Azusa bit her lip. "But..."

Another soldier walked up next to them both. Providing them with cover fire.

"I know you want to see Yui, I know you wanna be with her...What use are you gonna be if you're dead!?"

Azusa nodded after absorbing the information. "Right!"

Ritsu smiled warmly at her. "So, run...I'll do what I can from here!" She lowered herself onto her right knee, picking up a gun (from the dead soldier), and looking at Azusa. "I'm sure she's keeping an eye on you somehow" She winks at her earning a slight blush from Azusa. "Hey, you're the only compatible-type for her Azusa...Trust me on this"

Azusa went bright red at the "compatible" part and nodded instead of responding and raced back the way she came. "Be careful Ritsu..." She hoped her friend would be okay...Hell, she hoped her TOWN would be okay!

"A...Azu..."

Azusa spun her head left and right as she stopped down the end of a long street. "Who in-"

"Azunyan...He...Help...Me..."

Azusa keep looking around. "Hang on...Is that you Yui-Senpai?"

A very soft yet mechanical giggling had Azusa scan the neighberhood carefully. "Y...You could say that..."

"Fucking hell, just tell me where you are!"

Within moments a heavily injured Yui Hirasawa came out off the side of one of the alleyways and in Azusa's mind: She looked a complete and total mess.

Her hair was the first thing that Azusa noticed, instead of being brown it had traces of neon blue with a few red stripes in it. The brown colour refused to leave so it looked rather...Weird would be the best term.

Her clothes were...Well...She looked like a cross between a robot and a soldier, mixed with someone who STILL no matter what loved cakes (Due to the t-shirt that said so still on her).

Her body was...Horrible. It had been battered and bruised and she was heavily breathing.

Her eyes, when locked onto Azusa's, she was by Yui's side in seconds. Yui's eyes were faded chocolate/grey brown with a tinge of sapphire in them.

This girl didn't look well at all.

"Yui...Senpai..." Azusa managed to make out as she put her hands on her, then almost instantly had to pull away because she was so...Cold?

"E-OWW!" She yelped as Yui seethed in pain. "Owwww..." Yui whispered. "I'll be okay...Just need some...Some..."

Looking around, Azusa raced over to a nearby vending machine (Thank word for these) and grabbed a bottle of water for Yui. Racing back and ordering her to open her mouth.

"Azunyan...I'm okay, I'm just-"

"Open. Your. Mouth. Before. I. Open. It."

Yui giggled and did as told while remarking, "I like this authortive side of you"

Azusa smirked. "Then you can get used to more of it in future" She poured the water into Yui's mouth which caused the cybernetic woman to breath a sigh of relief. "Oh that's..."

A groan had Azusa red in the cheeks. "Yu...Yui-Senpai! Stop it! They'll think we're-"

"Good point Azunyan...Don't want them to figure out what I plan to do with you" Yui smiled which made Azusa go further pink in her face.

 _ **[End Chapter 3]**_

* * *

And so there's Chapter 3...I'm still working on more! =3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yui, Azusa and Aliens**_

Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned K-On! That this would be a much more I dunno...Animated version? =p Nahh, I don't own K-On!

But I DO own my storyline and OC's which you'll see soon enough, Chapter 5 possibly! =D

 _The truth...Is out there..._

* * *

 _ **[Chapter 4]**_

Awhile after Azusa had convinced Yui to sit down, they had been talking about various things.

Azusa watched as Yui looked to the skies again. Fine, the World had first contact but to Azusa? She was looking at her closest friend possibly girlfriend but now Yui would be classed as an extra-terristrial...Wouldn't she?

'I wonder why she's avoiding the topic...' Azusa thought while Yui waved her hand in front of her face.

"Azunyan? AZUNYAN!" She whispered and then shouted which made Azusa jump almost out of her skin. "GAH!" Yui had been waving the hand in her face since she was caught staring at the skies and had been worried about Azusa's rather spaced out moment.

Yui instantly was on her feet again, apologising, when Azusa groaned in frustration. "I only, just, got you to sit down! Now Yui...SIT!"

Yui put a hand behind her head, "I'm sorry Azunyan...I just don't like it when you're scared"

Azusa put her hand to her face and then stood up herself. "So...Can I ask you something Yui-Senpai?"

Yui nodded. "Go ahead" She rested her hand on her elbow and watched as Azusa thought about her words.

Azusa then looked at her with a look of determination on her face - Making Yui slightly uneasy. "Tell me what happened after you left us"

Yui stiffened. She did NOT want to talk about that...Least of all to the girl she loved. "I...I don't wanna..." She mumbled as she looked to the floor.

Within moments, Azusa had sighed and put her hand underneath Yui's chin and rose it so their eyes met. "Tell me Yui...I want to help you...At least to become Human again"

Yui smiled even though tears started to fall. "I wish I could Azunyan...I really wish I could...Thing is...What they did...Is kinda permanent"

Azusa blinked in partial shock. "Permanent?"

Yui nodded. "Y-Yeah...Blue transfusion liquid...As you saw on the holo...machines put inside you so you can't really breath but you are forced too..."

Azusa cringed as she now knew what had been going on - From the sounds of it - Nothing good.

Yui smiled like a goof within seconds. "They had really amazing cake though!"

Azusa fought the urge to slap Yui as tears of her own began to fall off of her face. "Y...Yui...I..."

Yui slowly wrapped her arms around Azusa. "Hey..." She spoke in a machine/Human voice. "I don't know how I can become Human again...But I can certainly-"

Azusa slowly hugged Yui even though she was crying. "I'm sorry Yui-Senpai...I just...I just want to be with you. Not on my own..."

Yui sighed a big sigh. "Azusa" She unwrapped the smaller girl and looked into her garnet eyes, "I would rather you stay on Earth..."

"Why?"

Yui smiled at her. "This way I know that you're safe"

Azusa frowned. "But then I don't know that YOU are safe!" She poked Yui on her chest. "Silly Yui..."

Yui nodded as her smile disappeared. "Thing is, if I brought you with me...You wouldn't be able to come back...Are you sure you want that?"

Azusa didn't even have to think twice. "Are you kidding me!? I love you Yui! I'd go wherever with you! I'd even lie in the sam-" She clamped her hand over her mouth as Yui giggled.

"We'd better get moving then...The kind of pain they put me through was extortionate. More worse then any pain here on Earth"

"Any?" Azusa gulped.

Yui nodded. "Yes, Any"

Azusa thought for a bit. "Alright...What about your wounds though?"

Yui looked to her arms. "What wounds?"

"The ones that-" Azusa blinked, "They aren't there anymore..."

Yui smiled. "Regeneration mechina...New tech they have. Anyway, I'll get permission for you and we'll head off"

Azusa nodded. "I'll wait here..."

Yui shook her head. "Don't need to go anywhere...'Cept sitting down would do you good"

Azusa did as instructed while Yui pressed an area on her arm and held her hand to her ear, "Hello Command? Yes, its Yui..." She winced as someone shouted at her. "I got injured on my flight down! Tell Taylor that the teleportation machine isn't for playing! Geez...Hey, wait, hold up - He's MY responsibility!? Nah, nah, nah, I got one already! Someone called Azusa Nakano...Yeah, she's my girlfriend...Wha? One year younger. Wh-Who do you think I am?" Yui went red, "I don't play with young people! Get that out of your heads!" She giggled nervously, "Yeah...So, can I bring her with me?"

Azusa watched as Yui spoke to her Command Structure, then saw Yui in front of her eyes again. "Alright, Command said yes, now I just have to think how best to do this..." She tapped her chin. "Being Human maybe an easy transition?"

"Any is good"

Yui looked at her with a steady look, "Are you sure? If you teleport, you might be sick..."

"I'll be okay if you do it"

Yui felt her blush on her face go higher in terms of heat as she grabbed Azusa's hand, making the smaller girl stand up. "Prepare. You'll see 4 lines, when I tell you, close your eyes. Got me?"

"Alright" Azusa nodded. "Ready when you are Yui-Senpai"

"Call me Yui...Or at the most Lieutenant Hirasawa...That's what they call me here"

"Alright..." Azusa giggled. "Lieutenant" She strested the words.

Yui grumbled. "Watch it..." She muttered as the coloured lines began to circle around them both. "Ready? Three...Two...One...Close your eyes"

Azusa nodded and shut her eyes tightly.

She felt herself floating at first, then almost flying. She was getting scared.

"Y-Yui-Senpai?"

Yui squeezed their hands that they had linked. "Shhh...You're okay. I've got you"

Azusa nodded with her eyes shut. "Okay..."

[ _ **End Chapter 4]**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chappy 4!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yui, Azusa and Aliens**

Disclaimer: I said it once and I will say it again and again, I don't own K-On! Just my OC's: Yuri, Taylor, Yamashita and Joshua (Joshua you'll see in the next chapter ^^)

* * *

 _ **[Begin Chapter 5]**_

Azusa felt her stomach doing backflips as she appeared onboard the medical bay where Yui was holding her hand.

"On the count of three, you'll be able to open your eyes properly...Just trust in what I'm saying okay?"

Azusa nodded albeit reluctantly due to the feelings in her stomach, not to mention her light-headed-ness, but managed to hold on. If she didn't love Yui, she would have been struggling madly for ages.

"Alright...Three...Two...One...Now you can"

Azusa opened her eyes and upon contact her eyes felt like they were straining. She saw a cybernetic girl in the corner looking at them both. "Lieutenant Hirasawa! What have I TOLD YOU about bringing people from Earth here!?"

Yui looked to the girl, "Look, Lieutenant Kilomiya, this girl here is my girlfr-" Yui stopped her words when she noticed that Azusa...Was actually being sick. "Ooh...Not good..."

Lieutenant Kilomiya walked over to Azusa, sighing as she did so. "Trust you to bring people who have weak...Wait...What's her name?"

"Azusa Nakano"

"N-No way...That's the daughter of..."

Yui nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I fell in love with her awhile ago. I can't exactly remember when, now, can you help me clean this, and her, up before the Commander gets here Yuri?"

Yuri sighed. "Always with the moaning...Yeah, sure, I'll get to it"

"I think you're a little late for that Lieutenant Hirasawa"

Yui bolted upright and looked over to where the voice had come from, "C-Commander Yamashita, sir!" She saluted while Yuri was cleaning up Azusa and helping the poor girl to a medical pod.

Commander Yamashita sighed as he looked at where Yuri was sorting Azusa out and then back to Yui again. "Where have YOU been!? This ship was supposed to depart for Alpha Priman around HALF AN HOUR ago!"

Yui winced at the shouting. "I was talking with my girlfriend, sir, and she wanted to come with...Me...and she's not going to-"

"Is she part of the Planet?"

Yui looked at him with an almost stupid face on, "You mean the planet below?"

Yamashita sighed angrily. "No I mean the planet you just left...PLANET EARTH! IS SHE A RESIDENT OF EARTH LIKE YOU WERE OR NOT!?"

Yui jumped out of her skin, "Y-Yes sir! She's been my girlfriend for a long time now sir!" She saluted again as Yamashita took a seat nearby.

Rubbing his temple's he sighed again. "She's your responsibility then...I've already had to discipline Taylor. My commander wasn't too happy to learn you brought another Earthling aboard...But if you ask him, he MIGHT be able to swing it for you with the Leaders of the Crimson Phoenix Revolution"

Yui nodded slowly. "I understand. Than-Thank you, sir"

Yamashita nodded. "Just be more concious in future. We leave in the next hour...So, go and see to your partner...She'll have to be adapted before we leave"

Yui nodded. "Alright sir"

[MEDICAL POD/BAY]

Yuri groaned as she placed Azusa back onto her pod. "Look, you'll never get better if you keep fidgeting!"

Azusa looked at her. "B-But-"

"No buts"

Yuri glanced around and spotted Yui standing there. "Good to see you Yui, she's been nothing but squirming and such since I got her here"

Yui nodded. "I got it. Go and see Yamashita, I think he wants a debrief from you as well...Something about Taylor and the Cow or something?"

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Fucks sake! I KNEW it was something like that! I'll go now...Handle her will you?" Yuri looks over to the Pod and growls. "GET BACK IN BED!"

Yui walked in front of Yuri, grabbing ahold of Azusa and neigh on throwing her back onto the pod. "You move again-" Yui growled which made Azusa freeze, "And I'll break your back. I don't want to hurt you Azusa, but I will if I have too. You wanted to come along right?"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah but..."

Yui shook her head. "No, no excuses. If you want, you can go back to Earth but you'll never see me ever again. Do you really want that?"

Azusa shook her head slowly. "N-No Yui...Anyway, what's the next part to this?"

"I have to get you adapted for space travel...You see my cybernetics?"

Azusa looked to her and nodded upon seeing the Bionic left eye. "Y-Yeah..."

Yui nodded, "You'll have something similar in a part of your body which the machine will decide. Alright, are you ready?"

Azusa nodded. "I'm ready" She held onto Yui's hand tightly. "As long as I am with you...I'm always ready"

Within seconds Yui pressed a button with her free hand and everything for Azusa went black.

The one thing she remembered was the feeling of Yui's hand when it did go black was that it was soft and warm.

 _ **[End Chapter 5]**_

* * *

Chapter 6 will be on its way soon...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yui, Azusa and Aliens**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own K-On and if I did I would be making this a reality...Which it isn't (Sad face) =p**

 **Anyway! On with the chapter! =D**

* * *

[Begin Chapter 6]

"Is she adapted?"

Yui looked at Joshua who walked into the centre of the medical bay. She nodded. "Yes, sir. She's ready for space travel"

Joshua frowned as he looked over Azusa's vitals. "Hmmm..."

"Something wrong sir?"

Joshua looked at Yui and scanned her up and down. "Something seems off...Is she the daughter of Admiral Niminisa?"

Yui lowered her head. "I look into the holo-archives and...Well...Yeah, yes sir, she is..."

Joshua sighed. "Well, at least we have ONE competent person onboard at least. Tell me, who were your friends back on Earth?"

Yui was about to answer when the ship launched forwards - Leaving no chance for safely sitting down. The brunette felt her legs give out from under her as the ship hurled through space.

"Next time...Be ready when I ask you whether she is ready or not"

Yui nodded. "Understood..."

Azusa, on the other hand, was struggling to comprehend what was...Or rather what had HAPPENED to her. Her body was breathing on its own so she could make judgements better without focusing on her breathing...Everything was in...Almost fluid-motion?

"Yui?"

Yui snapped her attention to Azusa as she was getting off of the floor. "You alright Azusa...I'm here!" Yui instantly locked her hands with Azusa's hand as the younger girl grunted. "This is...Painful..."

"Hang on a sec..."

Azusa and Yui looked at Joshua. Joshua walked over to the side of the medical pod where Azusa was and pressed several buttons - Making a laser shine on Azusa's stomach...Making it MUCH less painful.

"Oh that's...That's much better...Ooooooooh" Azusa relaxed while Yui went slightly pink. "S-Sir? Was that really nes-OWCH!" Yui yelped as Azusa's grip intensified on her own hand...Turning it blue almost.

Joshua growled making Azusa let go of the almost crippled Lieutenant's hand. "Alright, alright cadet. Be nice to her- She did save you after all...Know your real parents yet?"

Azusa slowly nodded. "Y-yeah...Admiral John Niminisa and Vice Captain Joanna Niminisa...Both VERY famous in the Phoenix Revolution, right?"

Joshua nodded and slightly smiled. "I'm impressed"

Yui smiled warmly at Azusa who was still taking in all the information that Yui had been given when she was...'Adapted'.

"So, we are at war with...The Peacekeepers, huh? Doesn't sound like very good peacekeeping to me"

Joshua and Yui chuckled/giggled at this statement.

Azusa nodded and slowly got up. "Alright, time to get on with the day right?"

Joshua laughed. "Or whatever your time of day resides as"

Yui nodded. "I'm with you Azunyan!"

Joshua stopped laughing in moments. "Be careful around the Admiral and Vice Captain, Yui, as they won't take kindly to you yet...Cadet Nakano...Sorry, Cadet Niminisa has to say about you to them first...Kinda how things are done around here"

Yui nodded slightly sad. "Oh okay"

Azusa nodded. "I'll go tell them now...Where are-"

Joshua held up his hand, cutting her off. "We're headed to the fleet as we speak. Also Lieutenant Hirasawa?"

Yui tilted her head. "Yeah?"

Joshua turned and walked out of the medical bay. "Good catch. I don't think even I, the greatest navigator in the cosmos, could have gotten love with the ADMIRAL'S daughter...So, well done"

Yui nodded. "Thank you sir!" She saluted.

Azusa looked to Yui. "Alright Yui"

Yui looked to her. "Yes?"

Azusa smirked. "You have to do as I say from now on, you heard him"

Yui pouted, "EH!?"

Azusa sighed, "Don't you, eh, me. We've got a LOT of work to cover...Such as...How do you translate this?" She pointed to a symbol on her arm.

"Oh that?" Yui walked closer and almost LATCHED herself onto Azusa AGAIN and whispered into her ear. "You need to activate this button here...Then, you speak into the mach-"

Azusa shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Azusa shook her head. "N-No...Just not one hundred percent used to having you THIS close to me..."

"Get used to it"

Azusa nodded slowly. "Oka-...Hey hold on a minute!"

Yui giggled, making the other girl feel the giggle, making Azusa shudder.

 ** _[END CHAPTER 6]_**

* * *

More to come in Chapter 7!


End file.
